


一支组曲

by ChocoLoste



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoLoste/pseuds/ChocoLoste
Summary: 补档 原作剧情，从一切的开始到结束的历程。"So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past. "-F. Scott Fitzgerald The Great Gatsby
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 5





	一支组曲

**序曲**

当时还是学徒的欧比旺，早已能够感知原力如何指引事物的走向，但他从未做过梦，直到塔图因的一个晚上。红色的火光在夜色中印上自己的脸，身边的小男孩略略抓着自己的衣袖，未来一闪而过。

**第一乐章**

“你可以别走路也跟你开飞船一样吗。”

“那你的说教是不是也能企及一下你开飞船的水平？”

“我教训你和开飞船的确一样不会把你脑袋撞坏，而我看它快跟着你的飞船一起毁灭了。”

“不我看是你——”

出任务惯常的插曲。安纳金在登斯卡拉星的冰山时冲在太前面，一脚栽进底下的冰窟窿。后来他嘴唇发紫地被欧比旺拉起来，带回飞船里面。欧比旺像往常一样锁着眉头，半说半强迫地让安纳金脱掉他所有湿透的衣服。他偏过头想躲开师父逼近的发顶，却先发现他在想欧比旺金色的眼睫毛上那一小片雪花。

欧比旺脱下自己的袍子让安纳金裹在里面，转身帮他去找毛巾。安纳金发烧的双颊让他迷糊地头晕，而这时欧比旺消失在隔间的背影，突然在安纳金脑海中串起从前所有琐碎的事物，从送出的嘲讽得来了回应，第一个玩笑，到一块蛋糕，再到第一个任务后中午被轻轻地叫起床。过去平常的日子当被特定地组合在一起时，被赋予了某种意义。

然后当欧比旺棕金色的头发再次出现的那一刻，安纳金无望的追求拉开了序幕。

当年的男孩已经长大，他第很多次直呼师父的名字时正值初夏，五月末尾的风把绿叶吹的茂密，阳光正好到有点刺眼，地上树荫间的空档只留下晃动的光斑，像透过水波看见的泡泡，他却觉得正走来的欧比旺的微微一笑十分眼熟，像自己在曾经的梦中见过——

教条和原力何时开始困扰安纳金他这燃烧的烈火？像异域的祭祀施法，让火焰里呈现出种种画面，安纳金的夜晚开始被无形的猛兽困住，梦里梦到醒不来的梦。

“要小心，安纳金。”

欧比旺嘴角微乎其微挂着一个笑。

没睡好的安纳金回应的十分没好气，音至话尾却明显的顿了顿，他小心的上移眼神，撇到欧比旺黏在眼角的发丝，然后马上低下头，再抬眼时，它正随着第二年的带着热度的夏风轻巧地归回欧比旺的鬓角。

安纳金赌气般的回过头，因为他完全没法从欧比旺的一举一动中读出什么，却总有种他什么都知晓而装作无事发生的样子。

而接下来，终于有一天，当母亲死在自己怀中这屡次出现的画面从梦出现到现实，欧比旺给了他幻觉般的安慰后告诉自己学会放下，不要害怕失去。

安纳金与他对视，欧比旺眼睛中的深海一如既往，然后他离开了。安纳金的眼神里充满懵懂的痛苦。

当能力成为一种直觉，而给安纳金带来的只有使烈火难以承受的冰冷，你该如何叫他去感激原力呢。

-

欧比旺善于显得波澜不惊，他学会了埋葬，而埋葬不知不觉中让他学会了伪装。

他告诉安纳金的话，曾经尤达对他说过，在师傅在他手臂中化为原力之后。一切都是回归了原力罢了。他在自己内心也为奎刚举办了一次葬礼，他庄严的把自己师父沉进海底，然后牵起师父托付给自己的男孩的手，一步一步带他长大。

可能是因为他在冥想的时候睡着的次数太多了，斗嘴的话讲的太多了，或者训练时为使他不让光剑脱手，练了太多的次数，欧比旺觉得和安纳金一起度过的春夏秋冬慢的像作画，以至于那幅巨幅油画完成的时间他都记不清，只知道他把画挂出来的时候，安纳金那融化一切的温度已经在逼近画框了。

于是欧比旺开始抉择，然后认为海底是个更好的保存画幅的地方。他在安纳金的火苗点着他的衣角前，就已经举办好了油画的海葬。

与此同时，欧比旺也没有停下做梦。后来通过一次发生在科洛桑的闷热夜间的谈话，他得知安纳金也开始做梦。再后来他还发现他能见到安纳金的梦。

那天晚上师徒链接传来的画面把欧比旺震出了睡眠。那个他和安纳金都数年没见过的脸庞通过这种方式发出求救。他前去查看，却见男孩在被子中淌着汗，滚烫的额头，烧意抹去了他那晚睡梦的记忆，而欧比旺提前他知道了他母亲的结局。

欧比旺在安纳金醒来时坐在他的床头。他几经开口，最后都把话咽了下去下。他不能更清晰的懂得一切都无法改变，所以希望那个梦能侥幸地不再出现，他不希望的是他的男孩受伤。

而当事情没有顺着自己的期盼发展后，他看着他把一切情绪写在脸上，绝望的想要夺回原力预告的结局。他只能自责地劝安纳金放手。

欧比旺苍白的叹气。

死亡，生命，爱，一切最后都会回归原力的，愿再见时相聚。

**第二乐章**

安纳金总是用这样的眼神看着他。

起先，安纳金浓烈的注视还没这么热的时候，欧比旺总会对他模棱两可地笑，尽管他知道他不该，却止不住的有好奇和期盼，再侥幸的认为一切都还模糊的时候，他们能留住每个夏天的阳光和暴雨。再后来，安纳金的凝视不减反增，越来越猛烈。欧比旺没办法了，默默的往后退了一步，一步又一步，学会把那份热度淹死在自己眼底平静的水波里，然后他越来越熟练，温柔到无奈。

刚做完报告关掉投影机。顺利完成任务，现在飞船在遥远的凡科尔星系慢慢飘着，根据预报等会有流星雨，安全起见要等它过去了再开启超光速返航。

欧比旺跪在台子前，正在给安纳金膝盖上磨破的一大块皮上药。他自己说没什么大不了，而欧比旺一如既往的笑的无奈，“还冲这么急，跟你说多少遍了，耐心。”

到现在，安纳金都懒得吵回去了。药水接触伤口的时候他很小声的哼哼，另一条腿在以烦躁的节奏荡来荡去。欧比旺不用看都能感觉到安纳金停在他发间的凝视，觉得自己的发丝像待燃的草堆。

这没什么难的。大多数情况下，欧比旺只需要把它和对话中的一些不明不白无声的咽下去就可以了。他们仍是把自己的后背托付给对方的师徒，将近十年的时间铸成最坚固的链接。

但有时候实在是太热了，欧比旺表演风平浪静后疯狂流汗，安纳金像日出时的太阳，直白地刺痛的他的眼睛，尤其是言语发挥起催化剂的作用，空气都躁动了，晃腿到百无聊赖的安纳金开口问到，你梦见过我吗欧比旺。

他颤抖了。

他在那一刻想说你不知道我的梦里甚至都是你。尤其是昨晚，从他的视角他看到一片红色，像安纳金把一切都烧起来了，画面的中央是金色眼眸的始作俑者，欧比旺半夜醒来时小心地摸到厕所，锁上门痛苦的呕吐。

当欧比旺终于抬起头，看到安纳金小羊羔般患得患失的眼神。他一下子变得极度自私，他决定卸下所有防备缴械投降，当他的男孩还在这样看着他的时候。

欧比旺在等他开口，然后准备按着他的话照做。

-

欧比旺总是用这样的眼神看着他。

一开始还微妙地带着一丝不知道是调笑还是什么的笑意，后来变成了绝对的平静，波澜不惊的死海，你扔下去的东西要么溺死在海底，要么毫无生意地漂回海岸。

无情到温柔，安纳金每次都被深深的刺痛。

可是昨天开始他敏感地认为欧比旺的眼神变了，而自己说不上是什么，所以他孤注一掷地再一次尝试。

欧比旺竟然抬头了。

安纳金不敢看他眼睛的深处。他被盯的快失去好不容易鼓起的勇气，他简直想哭，于是安纳金闭上眼睛，叫他的名字，

“欧比旺。”

沉默持久到他即将绝望。此时欧比旺的吻落在他手背上，然后细碎的移到他的手腕内侧，温热而潮湿，眷恋的像未完的残春之雨。

等他的嘴唇终于盖上他的，安纳金突然觉得一切美好到了难以接受。他放声大哭到脱力，任由自己的眼泪被他吻去，手被他扶着、颤抖的拉开腰带，发烫的脊椎被一节一节的抚过，安纳金紧紧抱着欧比旺的肩膀，让每一次冲撞把他的眼泪变得更汹涌，再更紧地抓住欧比旺，那双手揉着自己的头发直到啜泣平息。

入梦前，他在他怀里最后再得到一个吻。

第二天安纳金在自己的床铺上醒来，身边衣服略略叠好放在一边。他爬起来，看到欧比旺远远的坐在室内另一端的桌子旁吃东西。他向自己抬起头勾上嘴角，浅浅笑了一下，继续低头把注意力放回自己的盘子里。

安纳金一下子感觉心里空了一块。昨晚像一个破掉的肥皂泡，因为欧比旺的笑既没有情人的温情，甚至没有疲劳，一如的从善如流平淡似水，不变的温度和无奈。仿佛他昨晚是被迫的那一个。

男孩失魂落魄地坐回床边，安纳金，简直太委屈了。

**第三乐章**

流星雨是开始和结束。烈火燃烧了一晚后，欧比旺的眼神反而变得像融不化的冰，无论安纳金再怎么炽热都无法再产生任何反应。训练，任务，更多的任务。之后，安纳金几次看到欧比旺回避自己，而和一个金发的绝地一起出任务。一个晚上他抓住了他的手腕。

作为回应，欧比旺抱歉的笑了笑。安纳金绝望了。而终于等到他们互相问候早安都尴尬的时候，那年安纳金出师，收徒，重新遇见帕德梅，然后战争开始。

日后欧比旺作为将军和自己接触更少。安纳金痛苦的认识到，岁月不会变老，他的热情经历时光无情的、孜孜不倦的冲刷，最终也能够冷却。他把自己投身于自己信仰的友情与正义，而和议员的朝夕相处中，春天的新芽又萌发出来。

安纳金从战火中一次又一次走出，幸福地得知帕德梅永远在等他。他不无在很多个深夜再次想起欧比旺，他揪着心叫自己忘记，也永远不会把他和她画上等号。而在战争末期，安纳金发觉事情越来越不对。他安顿好了帕德梅，此时阿索卡已经不知所踪，再次孤独一人的安纳金第一个想到的，还是那人一如的蓝眼睛。

彼时再见，安纳金却发现战争使他眼里的水面结成冰霜。欧比旺的冷眼旁观开始了。而此时安纳金做了梦，梦见帕德梅再也没醒过来。他在无底的深渊挣扎，终于他看见欧比旺在洞口边蹲下来伸出了手。安纳金以为冰雪融化了，得到的却还是那句，“放下”。

连环的事件终让他陷入再无法挽回的境界。

安纳金打开了欧比旺的手，天空的驾驭者失去信仰而堕落了。分崩离析的是他曾为之战斗的教条，公正，正义，一切原力曾经带给他的东西。于是他偏执地把有关那的一切都烧掉，学徒，神殿，欧比旺，大火染金了他的双眸，他眼里的黄金沸腾冒泡，复仇的热气是穆斯塔法的岩浆，他们在那里再次对峙。

-

欧比旺的眼前上演早在无数个梦里出现过的红色，热气让他逐渐受不了了，这时他开始追问自己事情为什么会发展成这样。

在看见结局的后一夜，他瞒着信仰满足了自私，再后几夜，他决定为了自己和安纳金使它结束。他宁愿安纳金恨他，他的热情实在太烫了，两厢情愿的后续是合为一体，火焰最终会反噬，然后把安纳金自己烧的遍体鳞伤。

欧比旺差点就把自己也沉进他的那片海了。

所以战争无疑残酷，欧比旺却习惯目送短暂的爱人们死在自己怀里。第一次，Fay命令负伤的自己离开时他还会心痛。再然后，他闭上眼睛，把自己和未来全权交给原力，甚至不想睁开眼看看，战争把现实究竟变成了什么样子。

而在原力带他穿过这么多年的炮灰与血，再带他到穆斯塔法时，他不得不对视安纳金，才意识到自己好像早早地把这场对峙当成了什么未完的使命，为了走到这一步去实现圣旨而什么都做了——

什么都没做。

在对战的间隙中，自己终于一个一个，把这些年他旁观过的安纳金的无助与痛苦数完之后，他已经燃烧着金色的双眸绝望地朝自己冲过来了。

接着，欧比旺发现自己做不到杀死他的男孩。

他转过身蹒跚地离开，背后传来撕心裂肺的——“我恨你”，一瞬间，以前枯萎或死去的一切又生动起来了。

再后来，欧比旺从此消失二十年，直到等来救赎的机会。

**第四乐章 终曲**

闷热的装束和粗糙的金属义肢二十年复一日地折磨着维达。单调的工作，肉体的痛苦，黑色的一切，使他每晚重复梦见曾经的种种梦魇，母亲在他怀里，关系最好的学徒被驱逐，心爱之人离世，和，当然，翻滚的岩浆中的蓝色光束。

他不再梦见未来了，而欧比旺还是会。

他们终将再次见面，原力很确定的告诉欧比旺。他从梦中醒来发出质问，如果他能意识到实现未来的代价，他为何会踏出这一步？

二十年后，最终他选择再相信一次它，而这么久的分别后，再见到安纳金的第一眼，他就懂了原力指引他来的意义。

到头来欧比旺还是最虔诚的信徒。原力教会他怎么去心痛，也教会他怎么去爱。

欧比旺向旁边看了一看，确保那群孩子能够及时登上千年隼离开，于是他竖直持起光剑，使光束立在他两眼之间，站立不动，虔敬地等待维达那猩红的光剑来结束他的生命。

这一刻就是他必须要在二十几年后再去见那个男孩的原因。他一生被原力指引，也爱尽了一生。最后他闭上双眼，在心里写下对安纳金最深沉与安静的表白，“我爱你，从始到终。”

欧比旺平静的笑消失在维达的光剑下。他给他的男孩上的最后一课，放手。

-

他读懂了这个，只是这个。

因为欧比旺先前合上了眼睛，情感和言语就像铅做的心脏一样，在安纳金面前沉进了深蓝的湖底，到头来他还是对欧比旺一无所知，甚至不知道他那份无法熔化的爱是存在的。 *

安纳金记恨起欧比旺的虔诚，那天他像效忠般跪着吻他的手，今天剑身合十的消失。他以为自己恨他，以为曾经滚烫的爱已经死在穆斯塔法的岩浆里了，或者更早之前。

他叫自己放手。

而欧比旺的袍子落在地上的那一刻，安纳金却想起了斯卡拉的冰山，科洛桑的夏天和夜景，凡科尔的流星群，然后他发现自己做不到。

*意象from王尔德《快乐王子》

**Author's Note:**

> 塞一首ani视角十四行诗代餐
> 
> Amoretti, Sonnet 30 -by Edmund Spenser
> 
> My Love is like to ice, and I to fire:  
> How comes it then that this her cold so great  
> Is not dissolved through my so hot desire,  
> But harder grows the more I her entreat?  
> Or how comes it that my exceeding heat  
> Is not allayed by her heart-frozen cold,  
> But that I burn much more in boiling sweat,  
> And feel my flames augmented manifold?  
> What more miraculous thing may be told,  
> That fire, which all things melts, should harden ice,  
> And ice, which is congeal’d with senseless cold,  
> Should kindle fire by wonderful device?  
> Such is the power of love in gentle mind,  
> That it can alter all the course of kind.
> 
> 就是爱而不敢伸手的obi，安尼爱过又放不下，纠纠缠缠永远对不到一起…


End file.
